


Here Be Monsters

by aForgottenWeasley



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, My Tagging System Sucks, Reader Insert, Reader is a vampire, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Imagine fleeing from your Creator and ending up in Santa Carla. You run into a few individuals who make your skin crawl, but they’re nowhere nearly as bad as your Creator. And speaking of, it’s only a matter of time before he catches up.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Here Be Monsters

The nightlife in Santa Carla is unlike anything you’ve seen. Wherein the daytime every fault the ocean-side town has is on display, the night time masks it all and makes the town appear beautiful. But then again, the boardwalk is about ninety-nine percent the reason it makes Santa Carla the place to be.

So now walking the boardwalk after a year of being in an abusive relationship, if you could even call it that, you breathe in the various scents and smile as if they’re the most beautiful scents you’ve ever smelt. The salty air, the sweat of humans walking to and fro, the smell of grease from the various fried foods, and the metallic tang of blood. _Oh the blood_.

The monster inside snarls to be free, especially when you glance around and find the source of blood to be a skinned knee from a nearby teenager. But you’re in control, you have to be, so tightly shutting your eyes you swallow down the hiss and head for the nearest bar. Ordering a few shots, then compelling yourself a bottle is all too easy and you take the Whiskey with you to keep the blood lust at bay.

Boots thumping along the wooden planks, your eyes twinkle with all the flashing lights from the boardwalk rides. You bypass all the catcalling and carnies trying to entice you into playing their rigged games, and bypass the carousel and the small roller coaster. Grinning at the various Rock songs you can hear playing from several booths up and down the boardwalk, you walk towards a piercing booth and check out the pictures of what they offer. Those running the booth are busy either trying to make a sell or are already piercing somebody, so you take your time scanning their books.

As you’re flipping through the pages, the scent of blood hits your nostrils and you readily take a swig from your Whiskey bottle.

“See something you like?” The words muttered near your ear make you tense, even more so when you feel two figures take up the space on either side of you. “Mind sharing the goods, chica?”

You glance at the speaker, to your left, and subtly narrow your eyes on the wild haired blonde. To your right, another blonde- his curls styled in a mullet- grins at you, chewing on his thumb nail as his elbow rests on the high counter you’re standing at. Quickly sizing them up, you realize there’s a vibe about them that makes your skin crawl. Whether it’s good or bad, you can’t quite distinguish it.

Then sighing, you stare at the one who spoke while raising the bottle to your lips to take a slow pull of the liquor. Swallowing, you let the bottle hang loosely at your side. “Pass. I don’t feel like catching anything from the riff-raff.”

Both men chuckle as you go back to perusing the book, their amusement setting you as ease. “I’m Paul, by the way. And that’s my friend Marko.”

“Mhm. And I’m sure you’re both really fun guys, but I’m not particularly interested.” Shutting the book, you push away from the counter and walk away. The boys keep pace with you.

“So you’re not getting pierced?” Marko asks. “Bummer. I thought a nose ring would look good on you.”

You huff a laugh. “Yeah? Maybe next time. I was just looking to get some ideas of what I might like in the near future.” Without prompting, you pass him the bottle. Marko smirks as Paul groans and whines.

“So you’ll let him drink, but not me?”

You shrug. “He complimented me.”

“You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. Now can I have a drink?”

You and Marko both laugh, he passing you back your bottle as you come to a stop near the boardwalk railing. You take a swig and then pass the bottle to Paul, easily climbing up on the railing with your back to the ocean. “So what’s wrong, boys? The locals not to your liking anymore that you had to check out the shiny new girl?”

Paul smiles. “Something like that.”

“Well I hate to burst your bubble, but I don’t plan on staying. I’m just here for a few days until my ride shows up.”

“Well then we’re going to have to make the most of what time you have left here.”

Against your better judgement, you continue talking with the boys and open up a bit about fleeing a shitty relationship. You keep the drinking to a minimum since it can still get you drunk and only share the minimum about yourself with them. Eventually though you hop off the railing to walk around with them, the alcohol in your system making you just loose enough to enjoy yourself.

You’re laughing with Paul and Marko after shooting down a surfer who figured he was better company than who you were currently hanging out with. Paul is pretending to be flattered when two other individuals show up- the newcomers slowly making your amusement taper off. Dark eyes and eyes so icy blue they make you shiver look you up and down, and you find yourself swallowing down a hiss of agitation.

“Well what do we have here, boys?” The new blonde asks.

Great. So Paul and Marko know them.

Paul swings an arm around your shoulders and it takes everything in you to keep a smile plastered on your face. “This is Y/N. She has a shitty ex-boyfriend who she’s running away from. Y/N, this is David and the brooding statue behind him is Dwayne.”

Your smile tightens as Paul shakes you just a little. David and Dwayne continue to stare at you, and your flight or fight instincts kick in. There’s something off about the whole group, but with only Paul and Marko earlier it was easy to overlook. Now? Not so much.

“Well it’s been fun, boys, but I really should get going,” you say. You make sure to meet Paul and Marko’s gaze as you step out from under Paul’s arm. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Aw. Come on, girl. We were having fun!”

You raise an eyebrow. “Were we? Don’t pretend you liked the company, Paul. You just tolerated me for the drink. Keep it.” You toss him the bottle and then start walking backwards. “But seriously, thanks for the laughs. I needed it.”

As Y/N walks away, David catches his brother’s gaze. “You’re just going to let her go?”

Paul shrugs. “I actually liked her. Not as a meal, but-”

“Someone that could understand us,” Marko says. “She gave off a vibe- a vibe that didn’t necessarily scream potential food.”

“Too bad,” Dwayne finally speaks up. “She seemed like she’d put up a good fight.”

* * *

The following day, you spend it on the beach soaking in the sun’s rays and trolling for a meal. In the bikini you compelled from one of the shops, it’s quite easy to lure in the locals and then walk off with them for a quick feeding every now and then. Then when the sun dips below the horizon, you head on back to your dingy motel room to shower and change.

You’re back on the boardwalk nearly an hour later, soaking in the night life atmosphere once more. You take a ride on the carousel because that’s the ride that seems most popular with everyone and then grab a quick bite to eat which consists of the greasiest burger you’ve ever had.

As you’re rummaging through a rack of band tees, a presence sidles up to your left. “If you choose a Duran Duran t-shirt, I’m afraid we can’t be friends.”

To your left stands Marko. You grin. “Nah. I’m more of a Queen girl. Or AC/DC. Metallica. Aerosmith.”

“Okay so you have decent taste in music.”

Someone else sidles up to your right, an arm sneaking around your shoulders. So far in Santa Carla, there’s only been one person comfortable enough to do that with you. Paul. “Can’t say the same for the company.”

You glance at Paul when you say that, he gasping in mock offense. “And to think I was going to offer you a ride. Come on, Marko. I can tell when we’re not wanted.”

You and Marko chuckle at Paul’s behavior, and you manage to grasp his shirt before he can get too far. “Don’t be like that. I only have two days left in Santa Carla and I’ve yet to have fun. Show me what you locals boys get up to.”

“You hear that Marko? She wants us to show her how we have fun. Lets show her how we have fun.”

Promising the booth vendor you’ll be back, you let Paul drag you away much to the vendor’s horror. You wonder why that is, but Marko drags your attention to something else and you forget about it.

Walking up to four bikes, two of which are occupied by David and Dwayne, Paul quickly reintroduces you. David merely blinks at you, but Dwayne nods in greeting- a nod which you return.

But then David’s staring quite hard at Paul and the usually overconfident blonde loses some of his steam. “Y/N leaves in two days. I’m just trying to show her a good time.”

“Well why didn’t you say so,” David drawls. “Lets go for a ride.”

Paul and Marko whoop in cheer, and Dwayne actually smiles. The two blondes that you were first acquainted with straddle their own bikes and Paul wiggles his eyebrows at you. Looks like he’s who you’re riding with. So without hesitating, you climb on behind Paul and wrap your arms around his waist.

“Atta girl,” he muses over his shoulder.

“Shut up and drive, blondie.”

Four bikes roar to life and excitement bubbles up within you. David slowly takes the lead, followed by Dwayne, Marko, and then Paul. Everyone on the boardwalk jumps out of the way in fear or anger, but not one soul is brave enough to give the boys a piece of their mind. Four bikes then pause at the top of the boardwalk stairs and after everyone shares a knowing smirk, they race down the stairs and onto the beach.

You’re laughing as they pick up speed, racing passed bonfires on the beach and small parties taking place. Then before you know it, you’ve unwrapped your arms from Paul’s waist and spread them out wide at your sides. Tossing your head back, you practically howl at the sky before laughing. And when you glance at either side of you, Marko and Dwayne are practically bouncing in their seats, cheering alongside you.

As the seconds tick by, they seem to drive faster and faster. Everyone’s laughing, sharing knowing looks, and even David is smiling now. From the beach they drive into a wooded area, following a well worn path. Your arms are back around Paul’s waist as he jumps small inclines and downed trees, and then they’re driving through a thick fog.

The boys all try to scare you by nearly driving over a cliff, but you merely pant and heave, and stare down into the crashing waves with a smile still stretching your lips. “If you’re trying to scare me, you’re going to have to try harder than that.”

“Chica, you’ve ain’t seen nothing yet.”

You’re then led down some rickety stairs that are on the verge of collapsing and then through a rusted chain link fence that has signs warning people away. Their destination is a cave, and Paul and Marko tease you as you have to trip yourself every now and then since your keen sense of sight lets you know where everything is in the pitch black path.

Dwayne lights a torch and ignites several barrels around what appears to be their hangout.

“If this is the part where you kill me,” you say as you let a finger trail along a dusty broken table, “good luck. I must warn you that I won’t go down without a fight.”

David faintly smiles from his perch in a wheelchair. “Good. We don’t take on weak individuals.”

You meet David’s stare at that particular moment, frowning. He refuses to blink or look away, so you do when looking at him makes you suddenly compare him to your ex. The ex was just as intimidating, but a lot more deadlier than you thought David could be. Then clearing your throat, you start making your way towards Marko.

“So what’s the plan? Surely the bike ride wasn’t all you had planned.”

But apparently it was.

Paul and Marko get you talking, opening up in front of David and Dwayne as they ply you with lukewarm beers. David and Dwayne are so quiet that you sometimes forget they’re there, but when you remember their presence and attempt to include them in whatever story you’re telling, you catch them attempting to hide their amusement. But the most interest they show in you is when you interact with Paul and Marko, rolling your eyes at Paul’s flirtations and then teaming up with Marko to poke fun at Paul. If anyone had looked in on this scene, they’d think you all had been friends for ages.

Eventually though, the laughs and jokes taper off.

“So what’s the deal with the ex boyfriend?” David wonders. “What was so bad that you ran all the way to Santa Carla?”

You shrug. “I got a real problem with possessive assholes. He.. helped me out of a tight spot once upon a time and since then he’s acted as if he owned me. It was about time I got out of there.”

“ _Aw sweetheart. Telling horror stories about me already?_ ”

You’re up and out of your seat in a flash, but so are the boys. David does not look too happy to be caught off guard.

“J-James? What are you doing here?”

“Did you really think I couldn’t track you? I made you, Y/N. You are a part of me as much as I’m a part of you.” He says as he saunters forward, not bothering to spare the boys a look. And for the most part they keep their distance since this isn’t their drama, but it’s easy to see that Paul wants to intervene. However, a shake of the head from David has him stalling. “It was only a matter of time before I caught up.”

You gulp. “R-Roan’s on his way. You need to leave or he’ll kill you.”

James chuckles. “Then I guess I should be on my way. But not before I do this.”

In the blink of an eye James ends up behind you amidst the surprised shouting of Paul and Marko, and James’ hands end up around your head. David roars and you’ve only caught a glimpse of their transformed faces before a deafening CRACK! resonates around the room and your world goes black.  
  


**\- X -**

Your eyes flutter open as a soft gasp leaves your lips and the muttering around you ceases. Your head is pounding, there’s a pain in your neck, and you’re really thirsty.

“What.. the fuck,” Paul softly muses.

Sitting up, you meet the astonished expressions of Paul and Marko. David and Dwayne look a little apprehensive.

“James?” You wonder.

“Dead,” David says. “What are you?”

“Dead? Like dead, dead? Or dead like me?”

“Well we took him out the same way he took you out,” Paul says. “Which wow. That dude was strong. Like really strong.”

Shakily standing up, you glance around looking for the body. “He should be. He’s just days shy of his eight hundredth birthday.” The boys are dead silent. “Where is he?”

No one says anything, but they do look at David. After staring you down, David eventually gestures to a broken fountain. You hurriedly make your way over there and sure enough it only appears as if James is peacefully sleeping.

“He’s not dead,” you mumble. “Not really.” You hesitantly climb into the fountain under the watchful gazes of the boys. There’s nothing sharp within sight and you realize you’re going to have to do this with your bare hands.

But before you can form a concrete plan, James’ eyes snap open and his hand finds its place wrapped around your throat. Paul shouts, but before the boys can intervene you gather your wits and forcefully shove your hand into his chest cavity.

Your fingers wrap around his heart and he gasps. You glare down at him and he slowly starts to smile even as blood trickles from the corner of his mouth. “T-There’s my little killer. I guess you had it in you after all.”

With a shout of sadness and anger, you grip his heart tighter before yanking it free of his chest. Slowly but surely, he starts to desiccate right before your very eyes. Then falling back onto your butt on the edge of the fountain, you toss his heart aside. “There. Now he’s dead.”

When you finally have enough strength to turn around, the boys are keeping their distance with David taking the lead. It’s hard to get a read on their emotions.

“Who’s Roan?” And well that’s not the question you were expecting.

“Roan is- Roan’s the oldest of the old. One of the Firsts,” you tell him and mentally frown when they subtly tense at the admission. “He’s a friend, so there’s no need to worry. You didn’t lay a hand on me and I actually like you guys. He’ll pick me up and we’ll leave. You never have to see me again.”

“But-”

“Paul,” Dwayne warns, shaking his head.

“What are you?” Marko asks. “He snapped your neck and you woke up as if you were taking a nap. Not to mention ripping his heart out.”

You smile sadly. “Hungry is what I am. Can we grab a bite to eat before I bare what’s left of my soul? Dying really takes it out of me.”

There’s a moment of silence and then, “You heard her, boys. Let’s eat.”

**\- X -**

Back on the boardwalk, you untangle yourself from David who made it known that you had no choice but to ride with him after all they had seen. You hadn’t put up a fight and agreed to whatever, keeping your hands locked around his abdomen less they think you a threat and immediately go on the attack.

People scurrying out of the way and muttering about the boys’ reputation now makes sense after having seen their faces back in the cave. You know a vampire when you see one, no matter the breed, but they’ve yet to bring it up and you’ll only bring it up when they realize that’s what you are too.

The boys park in a line, cutting their engines and waiting for you. But you merely remain seated, your chin hooked over David’s shoulder as you scan the crowd.

“So what are you feeling- burgers or Chinese?”

You hum, zeroing in on the perfect victim. “Not the type of bite I was looking for.” You faintly grin and then nod at who you’ve been staring at. “Him.” The him in question is clearly a tourist, a guy in his early twenties or so and is obnoxiously making fun of the locals.

“Him?” Paul and Marko muse at the same time.

David seems to catch on quick, peering over his shoulder at you and smirking when you give him a little preview. The whites of your eyes bleed red and veins slither to the surface atop your cheekbones in a brief transformation. “Yes. _Him_.” You then say again. Swinging your leg off the bike, you stand in between David and Dwayne as you strip off your jacket.

You run your fingers through your hair, ruffling the wild tresses to give them a more stylish appearance rather than looking windswept. Your jeans are skin tight so there’s really nothing you can do about them, but your shirt- you can work with that. Grabbing the hem of it, you rip the material up until just an inch below your bust. You manage to tear is horizontally from there, but get stuck, and it’s Dwayne who steps in and finishes ripping the bottom half of your shirt to leave you in a makeshift crop top.

“Thanks,” you say, beaming. “Do I look decent?”

“You look like you’ll catch a meal or three.”

“Excellent. Give me about ten minutes before following. Don’t make it obvious.”

You don’t say anything else to the boys, setting out to hunt. You make a show of sauntering past your target and then coyly glance over your shoulder to meet the guy’s gaze when he notices you. He smirks, you wink, and then you keep on walking until you reach the walk-in bar.

You’ve ordered yourself a couple of shots when you feel someone settle in next to you, you mentally cheering when you notice the tourist from earlier. He introduces himself, you do as well, and then he buys the second round of drinks while making small talk. You indulge him for a bit and only get the show on the road when you see the boys walk in.

“Hey,” you muse, “what do you say to getting out of here? I’m pretty sure your friends won’t notice if we go out the back.”

The tourist can only nod, smugly grinning. As you give him your back, you roll your eyes at the boys who are watching you like a hawk, and then smile when Paul seems to be bouncing in excitement. It seems he’s finally caught on as to what you could be.

You lead the tourist through the bar and towards the bathroom, but pass up the bathroom for the back exit. The alley is abandoned as almost every alley in this little town is and the tourist wastes no time in pressing you into the wall. You indulge him for a few seconds before nudging him back.

“Get on your knees.”

The tourist chuckles at your demand, but shrugs as he licks his bottom lip. “Alright. I can work with this.”

The moment he’s on his knees, the bar door opens and four familiar faces trickle out into the alley. But before your companion can scramble back up to his feet, you reach out and grasp him by the back of the head so he meets your gaze. “ ** _Stay_**.” His pupils dilate in reaction and he remains.

Moments later his eyes widen in horror. “What the fuck!”

“ _ **Don’t make a scene**_.” The tourist clams up and looks less like he wants to bolt, but still manages to reek of fear. You sigh and then turn your head to look at the boys. “Took you long enough. If I had to kiss him any longer I was afraid I was going to barf.”

“Hey how’d you do that?” Marko wonders, nodding at your too calm dinner.

“Compulsion. It’s my favorite vampire trick.”

“V-Vampire?”

“What?” You feign innocence. “You didn’t really think you were the only kind, did you?” At that, your face transforms before looking back at the tourist. “ _ **Don’t scream. But know that what’s about to happen next is going to be very painful**_.”

Your two canines elongate and the guy tries to his best to move, but he can’t. You forcefully yank his head to the side so his neck his bared, and then slowly you inch your mouth closer and closer until you sink your teeth into his flesh.

His blood fills your mouth and you moan in delight at the taste. The tourist groans in pain and whimpers, and you continue to drink mouthful after mouthful until you hear the first skipped beat of his heart. Pulling your teeth out then, you slice your tongue open and dab a bit of blood on his puncture wounds. Then when your bite has been healed, you lick off any remaining blood and meet his dazed gaze straight on. “ _ **You’re going to forget the last twenty minutes, then in five minutes you’re going to walk back out front. Tell your friends you’re not feeling well and go get some rest. You’re gonna need it**_.”

You leave the tourist there on his knees, sauntering back towards the boys- two of which are gaping at you.

“You let him live,” David says.

You shrug. “I’m not about to drop a body in someone else’s territory, much less a body who has friends waiting for him inside the bar.”

“Smart.”

“Thank you. Now what’s the plan for the rest of the night? I’m game for anything.”

Paul slowly smiles. “How do you feel about another meal then? Seeing you feed made me all sorts of hungry. And this time you can drop the body instead of sending him on his merry way. You can dine like we do.”

“Ooh. Sounds fun. Count me in.”


End file.
